Reopened Wounds
by Rumbella
Summary: Belle isn't anywhere near fine and dandy when Regina interrupts her date with Rumpelstiltskin. Painful memories are brought back that chill her to the bone. She can only sit and try to listen to their conversation through the fog of her fears. After Regina leaves, she reveals a painful secret to Rumpelstiltskin. Rumbelle Oneshot. Belle's thoughts during the date and so on.


**I could tell Belle wasn't content with Regina there. She was fidgeting, pale, and stuttering. Painful memories were popping up in her mind, and I had to give them words. Enjoy! I scanned for errors as always. If I made any huge mistake, please tell me. :)  
**

**I own nothing but my fangirling heart!  
**

* * *

Belle was in bliss. _Who knew hamburgers would save us?_ She almost laughed at the thought. Their first date had been a fairy tale. Rumpelstiltskin was a whole other man with her. Right now, he didn't care that everyone in Granny's had eying the two of them since they had first entered. He was smiling with ease, carefree. He laughed and joked with her. He didn't even glare or threaten a single person. _So far, at least. _

Truthfully, Belle wanted to cry. She was so proud of him. So very proud. He was trying to change. He was trying to let go of his hard exterior.

Even when Granny had vocally shown disapproval of him, he brushed it off. He admitted most people had a difficult relationship with him. "Well it, uh, did take time to get to know you. They will." she hoped to console him. She truthfully had been slightly wounded by the bitter words Granny spoke. She had hoped her compliment would simmer the woman down, but it hadn't. Belle understood many didn't understand why she was with Rumple and disapproved of it, but she desperately wished she could show them how wonderful he truly was.

Rumple shook the distasteful comment off and placed his attention back on Belle. He took the red ketchup bottle in his hand and showed it to her. "You know, you should try it with ketchup. Condiments are this this world's most powerful magic." He was trying to keep her mind from Granny's disapproval. The way he went about it was sweet.

"Huh." Belle commented, unaware of how important a sauce could be. She felt as if he was trying to flirt with this ketchup. She found it silly, but she played along, nonetheless. She was so happy in this moment, she wished to-

_No. No, no, no. _

_Regina. _She had entered Granny's and was heading their way. Belle's head ducked down, her stomach churning, heart racing, and appetite gone. All the memories of being in that room raced through her mind. Regina's eyes looking in at her as she was slumped in the corner of her bed. Belle's legs were itching to stand and run. She needed out. _Now. _

"Gold, we need to talk." said the woman who haunted Belle's dreams. She reflexively scooted away as the woman had approached them.

"Do we?" he gave an irritated sigh. The diner was silent now.

Granny then insisted that everyone needed to leave. Regina declined.

_Exactly how bad has it been when they've gone at it before? _Belle wondered. It must've been bad if Granny believed she should close the diner. She leaned forward, softly whispering his name. She needed to leave. She needed him to get her out of there before that woman dared to even mention her.

"Belle," Rumple had directed his attention back to her. Belle felt her heart sink. "you remember the woman who locked you up for twenty-eight years?"

The reminder was enough to cause a a lump in her throat. Twenty-eight years of her life she was in that prison. It was terrible for the both of them. He surely would love to kill Regina. For twenty-eight years she had been right under his feet. Alive.

"Uh," she quickly looked around, as if she was looking for something. Her fear had her fidgeting. Her body was on the verge of trembling. Regina was so close to her. Too close. "Ah, I should probably just-" she dared to stare up into the woman's cold eyes, only to flinch and look away.

"No, no. Please stay where you are." Rumple raised his hand. His voice was authoritative, but his eyes and the gentleness of the motions his hand made told her to calm down. "Whatever she has to say won't be a secret from you. Whatever she wants, she won't get." Belle was satisfied to see that Regina almost seemed shocked that he would share such a conversation with Belle.

Belle's fears were muffled by his words. Slightly muffled. She couldn't help but see the change in him. Before, he hardly shared his true intentions or experiences with her. It was almost as if he had been trying to protect her from the brutal reality of things.

"I'm actually coming about the the _one_ thing that might unite us." Regina said. Belle's eyes flicked to the woman's hand resting on the back of the booth seat Rumple resided in. Belle wanted nothing more than to stand and shove her away from Rumple, screaming at her to leave them alone.

"And what on earth can _that _be?" Rumpelstiltskin hardly turned his head to the woman, keeping his face pointed towards Belle. _He wants to make sure I'm fine. _Belle realized with a start.

"Cora." Belle wasn't sure who this woman was, but Rumple's sneer had gone into a serious expression. Fear filled her chest. This _Cora_ must have some power if Rumple had such a look on his face.

Apparently this woman was trying to come to their current land. Belle stared between the two, a confused expression on her face. Rumple believed her to be dead, this Cora.

"I don't think I need to remind you how most unpleasant that would be for both of us." Belle noted how the Evil Queen seemed almost _afraid_ that this woman was coming back.

"For you." Rumple shot Regina a look that would make an average person shy away in embarrassment. "I can handle Cora. I won in the end." It secretly made Belle swell with pride that he was so confident in his skills.

"Maybe, but there's a big difference this time. This time..." the vile woman looked at Belle, a cruel smile on her face. Belle's heart was no longer feeling pride, or anything. It was cold. With a simple stare, Belle was back into the numb state she was in while locked away in that damned prison. "you have someone you care about." Belle's lips parted, unconsciously moving away from Regina's stare. "This time you have a weakness." Rumpelstiltskin clearly couldn't deny this, and Belle saw this. Who was Cora? She really could instill this sort of contemplation upon Rumple?

"I'm sorry." She cut in. She wasn't sorry at all. "Wh-Who is this woman?" she turned her gaze to Rum.

"Someone you'll never meet." he calmly informed her. Belle stared between them as Rumple asked the location of this woman. She was angry. She was angry and terrified. Gold had dismissed her like a child, demeaning her in front of the woman who had taken her life from her.

When Regina left, Belle said nothing. The diner was dead quiet. Granny was the first to speak, "You know, after that, I think we all deserve a round of hot cocoa." she looked to Belle, who was pale as a sheet, and gave her an apologetic nod. Slowly, the other customers started to talk again.

Belle was still numb. She had the urge to vomit. The urge to run. "Belle." Rumple earnestly spoke her name, leaning forward. "You don't have to fear her anymore. She'll never touch you."

"Rumple, you don't...you don't get it." she spoke. She then noticed the other occupants at the diner staring. She looked down at her hands, clenched together so hard that the blood had drained from them. She didn't need the other townsfolk gossiping about them.

Rumple gave a soft sigh before he placed his plate and drink over on her side of the table. Her body moved over by itself, almost as if her mind was forcing her to make room for him because it knew that she needed this. He sat beside her, so close she could feel the heat of his body.

She tried to speak three more times, her voice cracking each time. "Rumple...the things she did..." her voice was so soft now that he had to lean in closer to understand. "Y-You see, Rumpelstiltskin...I...remembered. When I was born, I was born with those memories. Regina had already taken me from my father, but he insisted upon seeing me. She allowed him one visit when I was older. I was eight. I remembered everything, of course. Everything from the Dark Castle. When he visited, I asked him where Rumpelstiltskin was and when he would find me." his gaze was smouldering into her, and she had to glance away. "He...He left without a goodbye. That was his last straw, as some would say. Regina instructed the nurse to...use a method of torture on me." She realized her hands were no longer clenched, but Mr. Gold clenched onto them with his own now. "The nurse would lead me to a tub full of freezing cold water. She...would question me about my...fairy tale. Every time I told her the story of you and I, or anything from that life, she would force me into the water. Every..." her voice cracked, and she said nothing more. He had a murderous look on his face. She took a shaky breath and resumed. "So, my body was forced into making me forget everything. All the memories were gone, blocked off. When the curse was broken, I think it broke the mental block on those memories."

He leaned in and kissed the side of her head. It all made sense to him. He remembered how Belle would say she was taking a shower at home, but he'd often find her waiting in their room with a book. She'd always say she was waiting for the water to heat up. She was scared that the water would be cold when she started it. Afraid it would hit her and she'd be reminded of those terrible times.

She looked into his eyes to see tears forming. She hadn't felt the warm tears on her own face. Everyone was staring at her like she was some sort of creature. Some lifeless creature. Granny saw this from the counter and briskly walked over to them. "Do you really think it's that odd that she is scared of that woman?!" Granny demanded. The staring people quickly looked away or pretended to start conversation.

"Could we get these to go?" Rumple silently asked.

"Of course." Granny took their plates.

Belle gave a cold laugh. "I'm sorry. We were supposed to have hamburgers. With ketchup."

"I've got ketchup at home, Belle." he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She reached up to grab his hand.

They said nothing more inside of the diner. They left together, her arms wrapped snugly around his arm that wasn't moving with his cane. She clung to him as they walked to his house. He held the bag holding their boxed hamburgers in his other hand as they walked. "I'm sorry." she repeated.

"Belle. You have nothing to apologize. If it weren't for Cora, I'd go kill Regina now." Rumpelstiltskin said. His low tone indicated he wanted nothing more than to murder the woman.

"I shouldn't whine about it though. I'm supposed to be brave." Belle admitted.

"No, you need to let me be the brave one for you." he told her as he opened the door to his home. He placed their food on his table.

She stood in the middle of the kitchen, hugging herself. "I was so scared. I thought I would faint. She...looked at me with such cruelty. Like she could easily throw me back in there. Make me forget."

"No." Belle jumped as Mr. Gold slammed his fist onto the granite counter, causing the various china and silverware in the kitchen to shake. "She will never, _ever_ have you. Regina may think I will cower to hide you because Cora is trying to come here, but she underestimates me. I can easily rid of Cora. Easily. Regina will get what's coming to her. I promise you that, Belle."

Belle closed her eyes and walked to him, wrapping her trembling arms around his waist. As his arms wrapped snugly around her, making her release a long breath, the chains around her heart unraveling. She cried. Mostly from the confrontation, but mainly because she had missed him so much. He held her as firmly and snugly as he could as her emotions were released. She finally looked up at him, part laughing, part sobbing. "That was quite the first date." she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

He smiled kindly down at her. "You know, Belle. I've heard that Granny's hamburgers are great when reheated. " he softly teased. "Would you like to have one with me sometime?"

"Yes, but I...Rumple please don't disregard me...like you did when I asked who Cora was." she was afraid to ruin the moment, but she wouldn't let the thought sit for weeks and be forgotten. "I knew by the look on your face that she must be strong. I'm not a child, Rumpelstiltskin. I want to know the truth. Will Cora be a threat to you? To us?"

He took her hands in his own. "No, love. No. She's a strong contender, yes, but not strong enough to defeat me. I swear it. I won't leave you out anymore, Belle. I promise you that."

Belle was visibly relieved by his words, her shoulders slackening. "Good. I must say, I'm proud of you." she wore a large smile on her face. "You've been changing. The way you...well, told Regina off was phenomenal. I could...I could see by the look on her face that she was surprised that you would allow me to listen in."

"Of course, dearie. My business is your business." he said as he opened their boxes. "You know, love. These are still warm. I wonder how?"

Belle was happy to be done with any conversation including Regina or Cora. She wore a grin as she shrugged, touching her hamburger. It was hot, as hot as it was when they came out. _How..?_ "Rumpelstiltskin!" she gasped, playfully smacking his shoulder. "You used magic!"

"Why of course, dearie!" his voice was a trill. This made her laugh harder. Seeing Mr. Gold talk with his true voice was quite the sight to see. "I told you condiments are powerful!" he told her, grabbing a bottle of ketchup from the fridge.

Belle only shook her head as she retrieved plates for them.

They ate in the comfort of his home. She was mystified by the hamburger. It tasted so...interesting to her to begin with, and with ketchup, it tasted much better than it had without. The edges tasted of charcoal in a way, but the middle was very good. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't stop from grinning at the intrigued look on her face as she stared intently at her half eaten burger. He munched idly on his pickle as she moved onto french fries. She wrinkled her nose, looking to him. "How are these French?" she asked.

"I do believe the French were the first to bring these to us, my dear." she gave a thoughtful nod at this.

Belle couldn't believe the change she was seeing. Mr. Gold was so...easy going in this moment. He joked without intending to hurt anyone's feelings. His eyes were bright as he watched her. She had been trying to keep herself from falling into his arms so easily, but she didn't believe that was possible. "When do you think you'll help..._her?_" Belle asked as she took their plates to the sink.

"Ah, I'm sure there will be more along with her. Snow's little Charming is always in the middle of things, so that means Henry will be there as well. Seeing that the boy is contacting someone from our land in his dreams, I have a feeling we will have to use that to our advantage." he speculated.

"I do like Henry." Belle smiled. The boy was always so polite to her when he needed to borrow a book.

Rumple watched her, a distant look on his face. "He reminds me of Baelfire sometimes." he said softly. "Bae will love you, Belle."

Belle walked over to where he sat and wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek against his. "And I'm sure I will love him too when we find him. I look forward to when we can all go home. I miss the Dark Castle."

_We. _She intended to help him find Bay. This had him overjoyed. "It does need quite the cleaning." he smirked.

"I'm sure it does." the thought of her absence in the Dark Castle made them both feel a pang in their chests. A pang of pain.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, breathing softly against his skin dismissing the bad memories. "I love you, Rumpelstiltskin."

He felt fireworks erupting inside of his chest. He had wondered how many dates it would take for him to say those words. The words he had missed so much. "I love you too, Belle." he spoke, his voice soft.

"I think I'll move back in." she commented, stepping away as he started to stand.

He stepped closer to her, a huge grin settled on his face. "I wouldn't want anything more than that." he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers.

Not even Regina, Hook, or Cora could ever hope to bring them down. Their love was indestructible. A shield around the two of them. Belle would never allow anyone to harm Rumpelstiltskin, and Rumpelstiltskin would never allow anyone to harm Belle.

* * *

**That was quite a long one! I really had to get it out. After re watching that scene so much, it was so obvious the stress Belle was under. I was certain they didn't simply resume their happy date after that. Damn you, Regina! I tried to give Granny some redemption, but I'm still angry at her as well. Goodness though, I was so worried something would happen to Belle or Rumple after the previews for next week, but they're the most powerful couple on OUaT! I won't allow any negative thoughts to plague my mind. :) **

**Thanks for reading, dearie! Review if you so desire!  
**


End file.
